My So Called Life
by Raven Draketamer
Summary: Follow the life of Shanna, a young elven woman, as she finds ways in and out of trouble.
1. Default Chapter

A soft melodic voice flowed through the room, its source being that of a young woman standing upon a stage. She had been persuaded to entertain the patrons of the Maiden's Kiss, a small tavern in the town of Testlar. The smile on her face was big and genuine as she let her gaze shift around the room. She loved to sing, and based on the reactions of those around her, they were enjoying themselves as much as she was.  
  
Shanna was not yet 95 and yet by the standards of her people she was still a child. But then, when you're nearly immortal, what is 95 years to you? One glance and you'd swear Shanna had just barely reached adulthood. With her long, glossy, coal-black hair, sparkling green eyes and pale skin, you didn't need to see the shape of her ears to tell she was elven, provided you hadn't already guessed by her voice.  
  
Her voice lifted higher into song, pure joy evident in every note that passed her lips. She sung of flowers, rain, air and sun. Her song ended, the last note lingering around the room. A young man stood, his resemblance to her unmistakable. Aiden was Shanna's twin, something truly rare for their race. Because of their extended lives, childbirth was rare and therefore twins were even more so.  
  
"Well done! Well done indeed!" Aiden spoke above the applause. "Pelltar would have been proud had he seen you progress so well."  
  
Blushing from the praise, Shanna thanked everyone and took a seat beside her brother. "I do wish that Pelltar could have been here."  
  
Aiden frowned, "You do still miss him, don't you?"  
  
Shanna lightly whapped her brother in the arm. "Well that is a silly question if every I heard one. Of course I miss him, he was like family to us. And what's more, I miss his lessons."  
  
Aiden made a show of wincing and rubbing his arm. "Fair enough," he conceded. His smile quickly returning, accompanied with a sparkle in his green eyes. It was a sparkle Shanna knew well. It usually came right before one of his crazy ideas.  
  
"Why don't we go visit him? We'll be celebrating our birthdays soon and mom is always saying we need to see more of the world. She may argue we're still too young, but I think living here has helped us to grow a bit. Plus Kris would likely come with us and you know mom is fond of him."  
  
Shanna was silent for a moment, thinking this over. It didn't sound crazy. Maybe a little dangerous since they'd never gone further than maybe 10 miles from home, and never alone. But then Aiden would be with her. As long as they were together they'd be okay. She wasn't sure how she felt about Kris coming with them, but then Kris was her brother's best friend and there was little she could deny her brother.  
  
She smiled, her face lighting up with such a small gesture, "Sounds like a wonderful idea to me. Let's go talk to mom." 


	2. My So Called Life - Part Two

"Absolutely not!"  
  
"But Mother" Aiden protested, "We wouldn't be going that far, just to Evereska and we wouldn't be alone."  
  
Aislen sighed and gently touched her son's face. "Why are you so eager to leave?"  
  
"Its not that at all Mother" Shanna spoke, coming to her brother's rescue. " We just miss Pelltar and want to see him. You've said yourself many times that we need to see more of the world. You said it was one of the reasons we moved here."  
  
"But you're still so young, too young to be traveling so far by yourselves."  
  
"Kris said he would come with us and its not like we can't take care of ourselves. He's been teaching us the sword when he practices. Shanna has spent time in the temple and knows all manner of cures and healing as well as other things the clerics have taught her."  
  
Aislen walked over to the window and took a deep breath. How proud she had been when she gave birth to twins, a rarity among her people. But pride came second to the happiness they brought her. Not only for the unconditional love of child to mother, but also for the reminder of all the things she had loved of Luthien. How proud their father would have been of them. The cool air felt good on her face and she felt a measure of calm come over her. "We both know Kris doesn't know much of the sword, that his talents lie in spells." She turned back to her children and smiled, "As much as I dislike it, you two are right. It is time that you get out there and make your way in life. You're not babies anymore."  
  
Shanna and Aiden looked at each other, unsure if they had heard their mother correctly. They looked back to their mother and spoke as one, "Is that a yes?"  
  
Aislen chuckled, "Yes dears, I actually said yes."  
  
With shouts of joy, the twins engulfed their mother in a hug. Aislen squeezed back just as enthusiastically as her children before pulling herself free.  
  
"Wait right here, I've something to give the two of you."  
  
She exited the room, headed toward the back of their small home. She quickly returned with a bundle in her arms. She placed it upon the table and unwrapped the cloth.  
  
"These belonged to your father. I had been holding them until such time that I felt you two could use them." Aislen pulled free a longsword. Along the length of the blade were finely etched runes. "You're father would have wanted you to have this son. He never really knew exactly what it did, but he did find out that it is sharper than most blades, and better balanced. He found he could hit just a little better with it."  
  
Aiden took his father sword reverently, turning the blade this way and that, taking in the beauty of it. He noticed a symbol carved into the pommel and turned it over to examine it. "Mother, isn't that the symbol of Corellon Larethian, the God of the Elves?  
  
Aislen took a closer look at the pommel of her late husband's sword, "Why yes that is, I can't believe I never noticed it before. Since you're headed to Evereska, you may want to stop and visit your grandfather. Perhaps he could tell you more of the sword's properties."  
  
Aiden nodded and stepped away to admire his sword. Aislen smiled and went back to the bundle. She pulled free a shirt made entirely of tiny metal links. It shown with a soft shine and looked better made than any chainshirt Shanna had ever seen.  
  
"This was also your father's. A close dwarven friend of his crafted it during his adventuring days. Try it on."  
  
Shanna reached for the shirt and found it to be lighter than she expected. With the help of her mother, she put the shirt on and then tested her maneuverability in it. She was adequately surprised when you noticed that it didn't impede her movements at all. "Mother, this is wonderful. This dwarven friend of father's must have been quite a craftsman."  
  
Aislen smiled sadly, "Yes dear, he was quiet a person. Olum was never quite the same after you father died. I'm sure he's still living near Evereska. He could never really bring himself to leave. Be sure and stop by to say hello if he should still be in the area. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."  
  
Shanna leaned forward and kissed her mother on the cheek. "I'll be sure to do that. Aiden and I should probably go finish packing. I want to stop by the general store and pick up some supplies. We'll be back in time for dinner."  
  
She headed toward the door, lightly tapping her brother on the shoulder. "Come on Aiden."  
  
Aislen watched her children leave and tried to convince herself that she wasn't loosing them forever. 


End file.
